


Margot's backstory

by ilovedestiel



Series: Backstories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Disappearment, F/F, F/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedestiel/pseuds/ilovedestiel
Summary: Have completely rewritten this story. I really hope you like this version a lot better





	1. Chapter 1

Prolouge 

It was a dark night in the forest with no other sound except the pounding feet against the moist soil and fierce snarls coming from angry wolves. The woman gasped for air as she ran clutching on her stomach trying to calm her unborn baby. The wolves seemed to have gotten closer after the woman tripped over a thick oak root but brought herself up as a wolf has pounced right behind her. As she got deeper into the forest, the woman was just feet away from her underground den when she got a painful cramp and stopped. Then no later liquid trailed down her legs as for now she’s in labour. The woman limped her way into her den meeting with her soulmate.

Her soulmate didn’t need an explanation in order to know that his mate was about to have their child in just moments. The man had took her to the nest they made out of grass and feathers where she would be giving birth. She laid down gently trying not to hurt her or her baby and started pushing with her abdomen. After a few hours the delivery was a success. The man and woman held their beautiful baby girl happily and cleaned her in a small barrel of purified river water. Once the baby was clean, the joyful parents had wrapped her in a wool blanket and named the newborn Margot Lynn.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a year since her birth and Margot has already started walking. She’s grown to be quite the handful for her parents with the amount of energy she’s developed. Her black, curly hair has grown three inches since she had her first cup of baby food and her light blue eyes are filled with curiosity. As with most kids, mischief is one of the things that kids master. Especially at the age that Margot is right now.

Today started like any other day with the scent of pancakes and a bright orange sunrise in the background. As soon as the aroma of the food had gotten through Margot’s room, she brightly woke up with a tiny groan. Crawling around in her crib, Margot grabbed her plush blanket and starts playing peekaboo with herself. Her mother, with her “mommy” senses, heard that she was awake and walked up the stairs. With a blanket over her head, Margot takes it off to see her mother’s smiling face. 

“Peek a boo!” Her mother chimed.

Margot giggles and raises her arms. Her mom scoops her up and cares for her before going back downstairs. Her father is sitting at the table with a hot cup of coffee and a newspaper in front of him. Margot trots to her father once she’s at the bottom, her pigtails bouncing with every step. She crawls under the table to attack her father's ankles with clinginess.

“Go-Go, what are you doing you silly goose?” Her father laughed.

He lifted her up to put her in a high chair as her mother placed a plate that held small pancakes with fruit on top. 

“Gas prices went up again,” her father sighed, “it seems like the economy thinks we’re made out of money or something.”

Her mom chuckled as she poured pancake batter in the pan, “You’re just overreacting. I don’t think it costs that much.” 

“Nah, it just went up fifty cents.”

“It could be worse,” she said, tossing the spatula in her hand, “they could've made it impossible to buy gas in the first place.”

“True.”

There was just silence after their small talk. This usually happens every day before her father goes to work. Margot’s parents are more like the parents that every other couple wants to be. Perfect. The husband that works for his family and the housewife that takes care of their offspring. Of course, not every family is perfect and there are flaws in each one. These imperfections such as poor communication with family members, adultery, even death or illnesses can occur. It's what makes us human. However, Margot’s father, Mark, has to keep a low profile about his true species. He and Margot are shapeshifters that, if discovered, can be imprisoned or sentenced to death. Her mother, Bridget, is a full-blooded human. When she found out, it was during their honeymoon after they got back from Italy. Bridget had sworn to never tell anyone except their daughter about his secret. If she did then the only thing to do was to stay in jail until she never felt guilty about what she had done. 

After a while, Margot was almost done with her pancakes when Mark left for work. He just barely got to the door before realizing that he forgot his car keys on the table.

“Be safe, okay?” Bridget told him after he pecked her on the cheek and grabbed the keys from the table. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” he reassured her.

He knew that was a lie considering traffic is going to be tight during rush hour that morning. Thankfully his boss understood his struggles on the road and gave in to every time he got stuck. But that didn't guarantee safety.

Margot bounced in her high chair, desperate for her father’s attention. He ignored her and continued talking to his wife. “Don’t forget, Margot has a doctor’s appointment on Friday at eight.”

Margot continued to make a corruption, frustrated by the ungiven affection that she is getting. 

“I marked it on the calendar the other day when I called,” she said, “They said to come in at nine.”

“Ah, I see. Well, gotta go,” he checks his watch, “here’s hoping I make it before rush hour comes in.”

By this point, Margot has had enough and is determined to get her father’s love. To her, it was mean not tell her goodbye before someone left. Plus, who would resist her adorableness in the first place?

“Papa!” Margot screeched.

Her father stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t believe it. His pride and shining joy just said her first word! He didn’t know what to do with himself, so he went over to the high chair, gave her a brief hug and kissed her on the head.

“Bye, Go-Go,” he said to her suavely, “I’ll be back in a few hours”

She felt happy again now that she got cherished by her father, she gave him a wide grin. Mark waved goodbye to the two and left with a fatherly excitement in his chest. Bridget sighed as she heard the car pull out of the driveway. She wasn’t ready for the day to start nor progress. It felt as though the days were getting longer as Margot proceeded to grow. Before they knew it, Margot would be out of the house and on her own. The thought of it made Bridget tear up. Margot whined and raised her arms after she finished her breakfast. She cleaned her face and carried her out into the living room to watch kids shows. Her favorite shows were Ruby Gloom, Monster High and Sabrina the Teenage Witch but the one that they’re watching is a classic anime series. Usually, Margot would fall asleep after a couple of hours of watching. 

Speaking of which, she had dozed off across her mother’s torso after an hour of watching anime. As the weeaboo that her mom is, she finished one more episode before turning off the TV and falling asleep with her.

The next day, Mark got a phone call from his sister saying that their mom passed away earlier that week. He fought back his emotions while she explained when the funeral was. As he hung up, there was Margot silently playing with her toys in the living room. Bridget was on the couch folding laundry when she heard a large ‘thump’. Coming to investigate, she saw him standing over the kitchen sink with a clenched fist on the counter. Her hand rested on his shoulder and his tension loosened. His mom had been suffering from tuberculosis for two decades, and he was hoping that she would get better by the next month but unfortunately, nature had other plans. 

“At least she’s in a better place now,” Bridget said softly.

He didn’t say anything. He was trying not to show any emotions and get a hold of himself before he got too overwhelmed. The last thing he wanted to do was lash out in a meltdown right in front of his daughter. Margot crawled over to her father and clung to his shin.

He let out a sigh and looked down at his mini cling-on.“Thanks, munchkin.” She just peered up at his giant figure with puppy eyes.

The rest of the day dragged on as if time was slowing itself down. When it was about time for sleep, everyone was so exhausted that there was barely any energy to get dressed in their sleepwear. Even Margot was wiped completely out of her cheerful bounciness. Bridget tucked Margot in bed and kissed her on the forehead.

“Goodnight Margot,” Bridget sung.

After she closed Margot’s bedroom door, she walked down the hall into their own. Mark was sitting on the side of the bed, half-dressed. She sat right next to him and put an arm around his back. 

“I can’t believe she’s gone…” he murmured. 

A tear fell down his cheek and onto his pajama pants. Bridget pulled him into a hug, petting his hair as he buried his face in her breasts.


	3. Chapter 2

As the years went by Margot has grown to be an independent young lady and is starting her first year of high school. Everything goes fine until she gets in the building. When her parents told her about this school, they left out that it was full of students this year. The hallways had clusters of people scattered everywhere within the school. It took her five minutes just to get to everyone and into her first class. Margot didn’t mind that she was the only student in the class so far. She took out her sketchbook and started drawing.

Just then a tall man walked into the room. He wore a navy blue polo and dark grey slacks that just barely covered his polished dress shoes. Not expecting any students until later, he introduced himself to her, and she did the same. Margot was quite nervous when she talked to him, which he understood. Since he had nothing else to do, he taught her a little about what he did to get his job at the school. After a while, the bell rang and the class slowly filled up with students.

All of a sudden, Margot’s childhood friend Rico, stands in front of her desk and slams his hands on top of it. Like Margot, they both are shapeshifters but it was Margot that discovered it first. The only difference between the two is he’s more experienced than she is since he still lives in his birth cabin that peacefully rests in the dark part of the neighboring forest. They first met in kindergarten and ever since, they’ve been helping each other with changing into different creatures. The impact made nearly her jump out of her skin and lose her pencil. 

He chuckled, “hey, how’s it going?”

“Good,” she breathed, “how was your summer?”

“Pretty decent,” he said as he sat at the desk behind her, “I found a new book that might help you.”

“Oh?”

He took out the book out of his backpack and put it on his desk. It seemed to be a little worn by the many times it's been read but it was still in good condition. It also had a maroon finish with gold lettering. She took it into her hands and took a quick glance at the cover.

Guide to Meditation  
By William Kinx

She flipped to the first page and started reading. It was so fascinating that the tardy bell snapped her back into reality. The teacher went up to the blackboard and wrote his name in fancy handwriting that Margot didn't understand. 

He cleared his throat, “Hello class. I'm Brian Hamilton but you can call me Mr. Hamilton. I will be your history teacher this year and I look forward to meeting you all.”

A petite girl, with an eyeglass figure and icy blonde hair that goes down to her hips, walks into the classroom. She has her arms full of notebooks and loose leaf paper because she had forgotten her bag at home, “Sorry I'm late, my bus didn't get here until a few minutes ago.”

“It's fine, sit anywhere you want.”

She sat in front of Margot but didn't talk to her. Mr. Hamilton began the class with everyone introducing themselves. The first people to go were, of course, the athletic students. Then it was the scholars and finally, it was Rico's turn. He felt nervous being up in front of the class so he took a deep breath and calmed down.

“My name is Rico and I'm sixteen. I live in a cabin with my mom and siblings and my favorite color is red. I'm also a shapeshifter…” The class was silent for a couple seconds before giving him an applause. He went back to his seat and the teacher called on Margot to give her introduction.

Margot got up in front of the class and cleared her throat, “Hi I’m Margot and I’m still fifteen. I live in a house with my parents and little sister. I enjoy fencing and I’m hoping to get into the semi-finals within the next seven years. My favorite color is purple and I too am also a shapeshifter.” The class had the same reaction. The last person to call on was the late student.

Serena stands up with poise and walks up to the front of the class. She stands there like she has done this kind of thing a million times before. She gives everyone a dazzling smile and says, “Hello, my name is Serena. I’m sixteen, I’m a very powerful witch,” raises her hand to create an eagle made of fire, “and I’m not someone you want to mess with.” She smiles again and skips back to her desk.

“Thank you for the presentation, Serena,” said Mr. Hamilton.

The rest of the morning was just the usual intro to high school session where all the teachers were talking about what it means to have school spirit. If that doesn't bore anyone then the monotonous lectures will. Pretty soon the lunch bell rang and the stampede of students rushed to the cafeteria. A few people bumped into Margot as she got into her locker to put her binder away. As soon as she slammed her locker shut, there was a bunch of athletes that walked up to her from behind. 

“Hey, you're Margaret right?” said one of them. He was a tall boy and had blonde hair with brown highlights.

She nodded, “It’s actually Margot but you were close.”

“My apologies, I’m Spencer.” He shook her hand. “So, I heard you were interested in fencing?”

“Yep! I plan on being in the Olympics someday.” She gave him a grin.

“Wow. That’s quite a leap,” he took out a sign up sheet from his backpack, “uh there’s a club starting in the next couple weeks. If you’re worried about not having gear for it, they can help you with whatever you’re missing until you can get it yourself. Otherwise, they’re completely free and the only requirement is an updated physical.”

He scratched the back of his neck, “Anyway, we better get going to the cafeteria. See ya!” Then he was gone. She opened her locker to put the sheet in her binder then ran to the cafeteria after she closed it. On her way, she crashed into someone at one of the corners. Books and papers scattered the floor. 

It was Serena. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as her skin turned pale. “I’m so sorry. I was running and didn’t pay attention to where I was going-”

Serena took a deep breath and interrupted her, “It’s fine.” She started picking up her papers and Margot got her books.

“I can carry your books for you if you need to,” Margot offered, getting the color back into her skin.

Serena smiles, her pearly white teeth showing and gives a light-hearted laugh. “No, it’s fine. I’m actually on my way home to grab my bag as it is,” she says and turns to her locker, which they are next to, unlocks it and puts the things that she doesn’t need anymore away. She then turns back around and heads toward the student parking lot. 

Margot shrugged and continued on to her destination. Once she got there, she sat next to Rico. He had a packed lunch in front of him with a sandwich and other food items strewn across the table. He gave her a container filled to the brim with dried fruits and nuts which his mom usually packed for him. She munched on them as she conversed with Rico. 

“What are your goals for this year?” Margot asked with a mouth full of bread.

“I don’t really have any other than look into something challenging for my brain”

“So that’s why you have academic classes!” She said excitedly.

He smacked his forehead and she giggled at her statement. “No, I took them to look good.”

“Well, you’ve done that in the past. Remember with that one class you took in middle school which was like a ghost room because no one wanted to take it.”

“Yeah, I remember. It was the hardest class in the school and I felt stupid enough to try it,” he took a bite of his hamburger.

“I can remember you bragging about how you were the only one acing that class even though there were like two people in the room,” she giggled as he rolled his eyes.

“And you didn’t do that with your geometry class?”

She scoffed with a sassy tone and sat up straight with her arms crossed, “I did nothing of the sort.”

“Sure,” he teased.

She looked away from him with a girly ‘hmph’ and he just smirked, “Oh come on ease up.”

Her form didn’t move an inch as he tried pleading her that he was just picking fun at her and apologized for doing so even though he was getting back at her for doing it to him. Rico finally gave up and proceeded to eat his fries. Margot was done being mad at him so she relaxed and then tackled him with a forgiving hug, stealing a french fry from his plate once she’s off of him.


End file.
